Accidental Meeting
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: When Calleigh is abducted from a crime scene, the team begins to wonder why she was the one who was taken. Awhile after her disappearance, something strange happens and Horatio has an accidental meeting. Ryalia
1. Chapter 1: WTF Just Happened?

A/N: So this fanfic is a random idea that had popped in my head...I don't know where the idea came from but one minute and BAM! it was there in my head. This one is probably one of those crappy ones that will not be famous at all...

Summary:

When Calleigh is abducted from a crime scene, the team begins to wonder why she was the one who was taken. Awhile after her disappearance, something strange happens and Horatio has an accidental meeting.

Chapter 1: WTF Just Happened?

_Calleigh_

Who knew I was going to get abducted? I mean what are the chances of _that_ happening?

I was simply studying and identifying bullets Ryan and Eric found when a hand grabbed my shoulder and another covered my mouth. The person jerked me back and told me in a familiar and harsh voice to not make a sound otherwise I would be dead.

I did as I was instructed to do and while I was being dragged threw a swampy area, I went threw my mind like a fingerprint or a DNA sample goes threw the system to see if I could recognize the voice of my kidnapper.

A cloth covered my mouth and I fell into a deep sleep after I was thrown into a trunk of a car as soon as I remembered the name.

_Horatio_

Something with a reflective surface caught my eye. I bent down to pick it up and discovered it was a bullet. Possibly a nine millimeter. I immediately went to find Bullet Girl herself.

"Alexx, where's Calleigh?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her for awhile. You can't find her anywhere?"

"No. I have looked everywhere for her and I called her cell phone three or four times and she didn't answer any of my calls. Something is wrong. That is not like her."

"No. Not at all."

"Alexx, I am extremely worried about her."

"I am too, Horatio. I am too."

_Calleigh_

I awoke in a dark, cold, musty room. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I could finally see my attacker somewhat. He was in the shadows of the room so all I could actually see of him or her was their outline.

"Long time no see, Calleigh Duquesne." the person said.

I instantly recognized who it was.

_Ryan_

"Ryan. Can I um…talk to you privately?" Natalia asked me with an excessively serious look on her face and a nervous edge in her voice.

"Yeah. No problem." I followed Natalia into her lab since nobody was in there at the moment.

"What's wrong, Natalia?" I asked.

She took in a long, deep breath and said, "Ryan, I'm late."

"You're late for a meeting? That's not my problem. That's your own damn fault."

"No silly. I'm l_ate_." She emphasized the ate on late.

Then it hit me like a freight train. "Oh…"

She smacked my forehead and as I said, "Ow." she said, "Sometimes, I think you are an idiot."

"Love you too." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm scared, Ryan. I do not want to be a mother right now. I am not ready at the moment."

"Don't worry. We will get threw this together. I promise."

I pulled Natalia into a hug.

"Did I hear that right?" Alexx asked.


	2. Chapter 2: One Step Ahead

Chapter 2: One Step Ahead

_Ryan_

"Exactly how much did you hear, Alexx?" I asked.

"Enough to know Natalia is pregnant." she answered.

"It is only a possibility. Can you please not say anything until we are one hundred percent sure?"

"My lips are sealed."

_Calleigh_

Since Kyle is only a young boy who is inexperienced in crimes such as this, I figured I might be able to escape tonight.

I thought he might accidentally leave a door unlocked or something like that. That is when I noticed the window in the basement I was in.

Bingo.

I had a plan to escape but I had to make it a quick one.

_Horatio_

It seems when one team member from the lab is gone, whether it is vacation time or not, the entire building seems depressed.

Calleigh is probably the main person who makes this place as bright as it used to be with her high level of energy.

She is greatly missed around the lab. I miss her a lot.

So does Joesph.

_Calleigh_

I waited until it got so dark outside, I could no longer see the tall grass just outside my small basement window. I also waited until the house was completely quiet because it is easier to escape when everybody is asleep and dreaming.

As I laid there waiting for time to go by, I imagined what Horatio's face would look like when I returned to the lab. When I get home (if I get home), I am going to pull my three year old son, Joesph, into the world's biggest hug ever.

When the footsteps had stopped, I gracefully and quietly got up and began to look around for something to act as a ladder. In a corner, I found a barstool that looked sturdy enough to hold my weight.

Bullseye.

Now I just hope it will be tall enough to lift me up to the window so I would be able to get the hell out of here.

I felt like jumping up and down with joy when I was up on the barstool. It was definitely tall enough for me. I did not jump up and down because I did not plan on escaping with a broken leg.

I opened the window and pushed out the screen. I lifted myself up and slid out onto the grass. I shut the window and replaced the screen as quietly as I could.

I turned around and looked around me to figure out which way I would have to run to not be seen by anybody.

I saw the back of a blonde haired woman standing approximately five feet away from where I was crouched down at.

Julia.

_Natalia_

I forced Ryan to stop at a drug store after work so I could get a pregnancy test.

When we got to our apartment, I tested myself in the bathroom with Ryan waiting patiently outside the door, tapping his foot anxiously.

After shaking anxiously for three minutes, I looked at the white stick.

"Ryan." I said trying to not let my face show too much emotion.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"The stick of doom is positive."

"Haha. Let's go to a restaurant to celebrate. What do you say?"

"I guess. I do not feel like cooking anyway."

He drove me to the fanciest restaurant he could possibly find.

"Ryan, does the restaurant have to be _this_ fancy?"

"Yes, dear."

We went into the restaurant and sat at a table and ordered.

During the time we were waiting for our food, we talked about the case we were currently working on.

After we had finished eating our food, Ryan said to me, "You make me feel like the luckiest man alive."

He stood up and got down on one knee. I could feel my eyes begin to swell up with tears and my heart begin to race as he pulled out a small, blue velvet coveed box.

"Natalia Boa Vista, every time I see you, my heart jumps with joy." He then opened the box and proposed, "Will you do me the honor of making me feel like the luckiest man alive everyday?"

I answered, "Ryan Wolfe, yes I will." Then I stood him up and hugged him and said, "I will love you until the day pigs fly."

That statement made him laugh and the people aound us began to cheer for us. I never liked being the center of attention but at this moment, I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter Three: Surprise, surprise, surprise!

_Calleigh_

I was anxiously waiting for the elevator doors to open up so I could make my grand entrance into the lab.

When the doors opened, I stepped forward and said loud enough for everybody on the entire floor to hear, "Tada! Guess who escaped."

I then was tackled (literately) by six different people; Horatio, Eric, Ryan, Alexx, Natalia, and Frank (well actually Frank stood until I was visible again. Then he hugged me.)

"Alright, I was only gone for twenty-four hours."

Then Horatio hugged me again.

"Lieutenant, I. Can't. Breathe." I stated.

He let go of me, cleared his throat and said, "You have no clue how much Joseph and I have missed you."

"Well, since we are talking about the mushy gushy stuff, Natalia and I have an announcement to make." Ryan said.

"We are listening, Ryan." I said.

"Natalia is pregnant."

"Congratulations Ryan and Natalia." we all said in unison.

"So I didn't miss much?" I asked.

"Nope. Come on. We have a case to solve." Frank stated.

That is Frank.

Always wanting to get to the case.

_Natalia_

We all got in our separate vehicles and drove to our new murder crime scene and of course Alexx beat us there, even though she was the very last of us to leave the parking lot.

As soon as I stepped out of my vehicle, the feeling that I was being watched no matter where I would go or who I was around, rushed over me.

I cautiously looked around me, not making it too obvious I was looking for something, and I could not see anybody looking directly at me.

I walked up to Horatio and said to him, "Horatio, I feel like somebody is watching me where ever I go. It is making me nervous."

"I will keep my eye out for you, Natalia. Just please do not let it bother you or your work." he answered.

"Okay."

He kept his word but I still felt like I was being watched in a creepy kind of way. Not in any way protective.

For the one little moment Horatio turned his protective glance away, my life forever changed.

_Horatio_

After I answered Ryan's question, I looked back to where Natalia was only a moment ago but she was not there any longer. I immediately called her cell phone, hoping she was alright and safe.

"Help me. Please." she said into the receiver.

"Natalia, where are you?" I asked.

"I am in the trunk of a car. I think it is blue or green or something dark. I can not remember now."

"Natalia, do me a favor and leave your cell phone on. Okay? I will have Cooper search your number."

"Hurry, Horatio. If you can not find me, please tell Ryan I love him."

"We will find you. I promise."

I hung up and called Cooper to tell him to GPS Natalia's phone number and to give me the directions to where she was.

At about three miles into the search, Cooper said, "Um…H?"

"What's wrong?"

"I lost her."

A/N: I love my endings. *smiles brightly* Ha-ha. See that little button just underneath this note? CLICK IT! aha


	4. Chapter 4: Taylor Sindelar

A/N: A huge hug is sent from me to the following:

MDPD CSI Detective Kat

and the ever so crazy...

iiwishuponastar

Chapter Four: Taylor Sindelar

_Natalia_

I had gradually opened my eyes when my body told me it was time to wake up. As soon as my eyes had adjusted to the one dim light in the room I was being held in, I propped myself on my elbows and looked amid my surroundings. The people I saw in front of me, scared me so bad, I jumped.

"Julia?! Kyle?!" I asked loudly, already knowing the answer I was going to get from them both.

"Yes, Natalia." Julia answered.

"Why am I here?"

"We kidnapped you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Our original plan was to make Horatio feel all the same emotions Kyle and I have felt in Horatio's absence. We took Calleigh first but she somehow mangaged to escape from us. We had to alter our plan a little bit so we decided to ruin the lives of the people close to Horatio. We began with CSI Ryan Wolfe. He is your fiance, right?"

"Yes a--." I went to tell her he was also the father of my child I had just found out I was carrying, but I kept my mouth shut about that for the time being.

"I am going to take you to the salon. You need something done with that awful hair of yours."

I felt very offended when Julia told me my hair that I absolutely loved was awful.

Julia then practically _dragged_ me to her vehicle to drive me to the nearest torture chamber. I mean salon.

"Tell them you want a trim and your hair dyed black. I will be paying for all of it of course." Julia ordered.

I nodded and walked in with her shortly behind me.

The lady behind the desk next to the tanning bed timers asked me, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I do not."

"That is okay. Walk-ins are welcome! Heather, can you take this woman?"

A tall woman with short, cropped hair nodded and instructed me to sit down in the chair in front of her.

The cosmetologist asked me, "What do you want done to your hair today, Miss?"

I replied, "Can you dye it black and give it a trim?"

"Why certainly."

I sat there for an hour and a half (which seemed like hours) while my hair was being transformed into something I did not want.

When my hair was finished, Julia said, "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

I gave her my most real looking fake smile and we left to get me contacts colored blue.

When I had applied the contacts onto my eyes, they turned my eyes a pretty color. The color was a really dark blue and it made my hair stand out against my skin.

When Julia and I got back into her veichle, Julia told me I would be taking night courses to become a third grade teacher in science for a local elementary school in Miami. She also told me it would take about five years or so to complete the courses I had to take.

I nodded, telling her I understood and that I agreed; even though I already knew I had no other choice.

Five years is a long time to be away from my real work with the co-workers I knew and adored so well.

Even though I had only been here for almost forty eight hours, I terribly missed everybody in the lab. Even the secretaries, whom I barly knew at all.

Kyle spoke up for the first time I had been here and said to me, "Your new name is Taylor Sindelar."

Being held hostage sucks ass.

A/N: This note does not pertain to iiwishuponastar since I know she will review without anybody telling her...I wish that everybody who reads this story to leave a review. I dont care if it is good or bad. I'm not picky = ]


	5. Chapter 5: Five Years Later

A/N: A special thanks to the following:

Um…just iiWishUponAStar

I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been extremely busy lately. My reasons? The list goes on…

-English Project

-Biology Project

-Chores

-Social Life

-Many stories in my head that needed to be written down or they would be forgotten (we would not want that now would we?)

-Editing this chapter, following chapters, and chapters for Invisible Scars

IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!

Once again, I am sorry.

On with the story…

Chapter Five: 5 Years Later

_Ryan_

It had been exactly five years since Natalia was taken from my life with the child she bared inside her.

I never stopped searching for her. I did everything to my power to find her by hiring a private investigator every year but always came up with the same result; absolutely nothing. It is as if she just fell off the face of the Earth.

For three or four years in a row now, Eric and Horatio have been trying to hook me up a week before Valentine's Day with a girl off of . I think they keep hoping I will forget about my fiancé and turn my thoughts onto a new girl and live on with my life, but they fail every time.

The only thing I ask for is to be reunited with Nataila and my child.

At least I hope I have a child.

_Natalia_

Five years later from the date of my kidnapping and I have a college degree to teach the third grade in science and I have a beautiful four year old daughter named Aislynn Marie Wolfe.

When I gave birth to Aislynn four years ago, I was asked by Julia if I wanted to give her my last name, Sindelar, or Ryan's last name. I chose the option of giving my daughter Ryan's last name because I had the feeling that Ryan was still out there looking for me and waiting for my return with a young child.

I knew Ryan would not be able to find me due to my change in appearance and my change in identity.

Aislynn walked into the room I was sitting in and asked me for the first time ever since we have been here, "Where daddy at?"

I had no idea what to tell her because I did not want to lie to my young daughter. That would set a bad example in my eyes even if she did not know I was lying. I quickly came up with a reasonable answer to give her.

I knelt down to her level and said, "Daddy is at work quite a bit away from here, pumpkin." which was partly true.

"See him?"

I took this statement as "When will I see him?"

"When his work allows him to, honey."

"Tay."

Aislynn trotted off to the room her and I shared to probably play with the few toys she has in her possession.

I remember when I first began to show I was pregnant with my daughter, Aislynn. Julia was so pissed at me for awhile but I somehow convinced her that I did not know I was pregnant.

After Aislynn was born, I was so happy. I had felt as if my life had been filled with a bundance of joy in this hell hole I was in.

I would always get in the way of Julia harming her. I never let Julia touch her at all: or Kyle for that matter. I did not want my daughter to be abused like I have in my past and here.

The one thing that always hurts me the most, whenever I see Aislynn, is that she looks and acts almost exactly like Ryan.

_Horatio_

"Calleigh?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"I really feel like an idiot—"

"Horatio, you are not an idiot."

I added onto what I was saying, "--for not asking you this before but did you by chance see who had kidnapped you?"

I saw some sort of pain and agony shoot up into her facial expression as she nodded her head.

"Who did it, Cal?"

"You will not believe me."

"Try me."

"Julia and Kyle."


	6. Chapter 6: The New Job

A/N: I send virtual skittles to:

iiWishUponAStar (I changed my name. Happy?)

elislin

Chapter Six: The New Job

_Natalia_

As Julia had told me in the first few days I was held hostage all those years ago, I was hired to teach third grade science at an elementary school in the nice, quiet part of Miami.

Julia also works at the school as a secretary and the office in which she works in is not too far away from my classroom, unfortunately. Because of that, there was no way I would be able to call any member of the team to plan my escape on my classroom telephone or contact somebody through the internet without her knowing about it quickly.

It was the first day on the job and I started the day off like any other teacher would by taking attendance.

"Let me know if I either pronounce your name wrong or if you go by a different name."

"Anna Adams." I called out.

"Here."

"Jacob Bennett."

"Here."

The next name really got my attention.

"Alexander Caine."

"Here."

"Benjamin Docherty."

"Here and I go by Ben."

"Kyle Gregory."

"Here."

"Lillian Johnson."

"I go by Lilly."

I finished up my attendance and taught my third grade science class and went along with my day.

I had found that teaching third grade students was not as hard as I had originally thought it would have been.

Teaching a class is definitely different than working in an isolated lab with all the latest technology surrounding me.

When my day was over, I looked at the calendar behind me to see when the parent-teacher conferences were.

I had a few months to wait yet but I can not wait until then.

I wanted to be rescued from here as soon as possible.

_Horatio_

My son, Alexander, kept going on and on about how much fun he had on his first day of the third grade. He talked more about his science class than any of his other classes.

When I asked him if he wanted to hear how "fun" work was for Calleigh and me today, he told me no with a serious face which Calleigh says he gets from me.

Then Alexander said, "Miss Sindelar looks extremely familiar to me."

"Is Miss Sindelar your teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah. She is my science teacher."

"That name does not sound familiar to me, bud."

"Dad, you should _look_ at her. Once you do, I am sure you will recognize her. I just have that feeling like I know her."

_Natalia_

I really like teaching at Miami Elementary but I still miss my work at Miami-Dade Police Department, as expected.

I had three third grade science classes to teach. My last class is always the most energetic one.

The kids in my class are so silly and are full of a lot of energy. In a way, they reminded me of Ryan and Eric. With the arguing, non-profit bets, and the running this way and that.

"Miss Sindelar?" one of my students asked.

"Yes, Lilly?" I answered.

"Can you fix my braid, please?"

"I sure can."

Fixing Lilly's braid is a weekly thing for me. One day out of the week, Lilly comes to school with her hair in a braid or a few but she enjoys rough housing at recess so they get messed up all the time. I really do not mind doing it because that is how Aislynn's hair is styled a majority of the time.

I am counting down the days until the parent-teacher meetings, hoping and praying I will be saved from my personal hell.

A/N: Reviews are very welcome and they only take nearly a minute to type up. Unless your name is iiWishUponAStar who leaves me page long reviews. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Unintentional Meeting

A/N 1: I send out my thanks to these reviewers:

iiWishUponAStar (as usual...)

Katreen (since you are not signed into fanfiction and I can not send you a reply back, here is your reply to your response: "I am glad you like AM so far. Thank you for the comment on my writing style. To be honest, I do not know what is so great about it but okay!")

And on with the story! (This is a good one! Promise!)

Chapter Seven: Unintentional Meeting

_Horatio_

"Calleigh, which one of us should go to the PTA meeting for Alexander?" I asked, hoping I would not have to go.

"The both of us can go." she answered.

"And leave Alexander here by himself? I do not think so."

"No, silly. Ryan can baby sit…again. I mean, what are the chances that _he _has something planned for tonight? Honestly?"

"True. Very true."

_Ryan_

Ring. Ring.

"Wolfe." I answered.

"Bark, bark." Calleigh said into her cell phone.

"You are _so_ funny, Calleigh."

"I try. Ryan, can you baby sit Alexander for Horatio and I so we both can go to the PTA meeting?"

"That is no problem."

"Okay we will drop him off at your house in a few."

"Fine by me."

It seemed that as soon as I shut my phone, Calleigh came in like she owned the place with Alexander and Horatio shortly behind her.

I crouched down to Alexander's level and said, "Hello, Alexander. How is school going?"

A smile went across his face and he said, "I love it! My teachers are the best!"

"That's great. Come on in and tell me all about school."

_Calleigh_

Horatio and I both sat down in Miss Sindelar's classroom and intentionally listened to what she had to say about our son.

"Alexander is a very intelligent boy for his age. He is actually ahead of every body else in my class in every subject. He definitely loves school and he has a lot of energy and is very optimistic." Miss Sindelar told Horatio and me.

"He goes on and on about school at home and about how much he loves your science class." I said.

I noticed that at this moment, it was the first time she had looked up from her hands and made eye contact with us.

I felt my eyes widen with surprise and I knew my face went blank.

"Calleigh?" Horatio said.

"Mrs. Caine?" Miss Sindelar asked.

Horatio and Miss Sindelar seemed miles and miles away from me, even though I knew they were in the same room as me and only within a three feet radius from where I sat.

"N-N-Natalia?" I asked nervously.

_Ryan_

"Ryan, who is that?" Alexander asked me pointing to a photograph in the living room sitting on top of my television.

"That is my supposed to be fiancé, Natalia Boa Vista." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We were supposed to get married about five years ago but she disappeared and I can not find any way to find her or contact her."

"Oh. I see."

He looked at the picture longer and his facial expression changed quite a bit. I thought he looked like Calleigh when she is thinking extremely hard about something.

"I think I have seen her before." he said.

"You were only three years old when she disappeared." I answered.

"She just seems so familiar..."

_Natalia_

When Calleigh said my real name, I wanted to hug her and cry my eyes out but I held back my tears and instead, nodded in response.

"How is Ryan?" I asked.

"He is still sad about your disappearance but he does not let it interfere with his life or work too much." Horatio said.

Leave it to Horatio to put the words "sad" and "interfere with his work" in the same sentence.

"Weren't you pregnant when you disappeared?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes. I had a girl."

"What is her name?"

"Aislynn Marie Wolfe."

"What does she look like?"

I pulled out a picture of Aislynn from my purse and handed it across the table for Calleigh and Horatio to look at.

"She looks so much like Ryan." Calleigh said.

"She acts like him too in everyway." I said.

I turned to Horatio and gave him a hand-written letter to give to Ryan that I had written the previous night in case Horatio or Calleigh discovered my true identity.

"Please give this to Ryan. If he does not believe that I wrote it, convince him to the best of your ability." I stated.

"Yes ma'am."

Calleigh gave me back the picture and they left.

_Ryan_

I heard knocking and opened the door. Calleigh and Horatio walked in, looking very tired or sad. I could not tell the difference at the moment.

"Ryan, this is for you." Horatio said, holding a folded piece of paper in front of me.

I was confused because they just came back from a PTA meeting not some social gathering. I grabbed it from Horatio and opened it.

It read:

_Dear Ryan,_

_I am still out here waiting for the right time to run away from my personal hell hole to come along so do not give up. You have a beautiful, smart, and healthy four year old daughter named Aislynn Marie Wolfe. She looks nearly exactly like you and she acts so much like you too. Aislynn is very anxious to meet you. I will let you know when the right time has come and Aislynn and I will run away from where we are to where you are. Leave your heart open for the surprise of a lifetime and we will be in your arms again before you know it._

_-Love you forever,_

_Natalia_

I folded the letter back up and placed it on my table.

I can not wait to meet Aislynn and see Nataila again.

A/N 2: How is that? Yes they did find Natalia but not Aislynn or where they are being held yet. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Uncovering the Covered

A/N: *chuckles* It has been awhile since I updated both this one and Invisible Scars (which is coming soon...I promise!)

Thanks sent to the following:

elislin

iiWishUponAStar

and Katreen

On to the next!

Chapter Eight: Uncovering the Covered

_Natalia_

Julia has to know where I am at twenty-four/seven/three hundred and sixty five days a years and that is one of the many horrible things about being held here against my will that no longer exists.

"Julia, is it alright if I go to the mall to get a new pair of shoes for both Aislynn and me?" I asked, showing her our old, worn out shoes.

"Sure but you better be headed back here within exactly one hour or you know what will happen." she answered.

She is right. I definitely knew what was going to happen if I did not call her and tell her I was on my way back.

Julia was going to beat the shit out of me until I had a few broken bones while Kyle filmed it and Julia would send it to Ryan's e-mail, hoping he will watch it.

I nodded to Julia and walked out with Aislynn.

_Ryan_

Today, I had to make a detour to the mall to pick up a few more shirts since half of mine had either stains on them or buttons missing or other permanent flaws.

After I had bought my shirts and walked out of that store of the mall, I saw a woman walk by who looked extremely familiar to me. I noticed she had a small child by her side that was approximately four or five years old.

I looked closer at the small child's face and I pulled Natalia's note out of my wallet that I had kept there.

"…_You have a beautiful, four year old daughter named Aislynn Marie Wolfe. She has your looks…" _I read off the note silently in my head.

I looked up at the child's face once again and I noticed that she did, in fact, look a lot like me when I was younger.

I moved my eyes up to the woman next to her and saw she kind of looked like Natalia. She had the same face and body structure but this lady had blue eyes; not brown. She also had pitch black hair.

I, unwearyingly, began to walk towards them.

When I reached them, I said to the woman, "Excuse me ma'am? I could not help but notice that you look an awful like my fiancé, Natalia Boa Vista."

I watched her expression changed and what she said did not match her face what so ever. "I am sorry. Do I know you?"

"I am not sure. I was actually hoping you could help me with that."

Then a tear fell from her dark blue eye and she took a step towards me and whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "I thought you would never come."

_Natalia_

When Ryan had confronted me, asking me if I was Natalia, I wanted to bawl my eyes out and fall into his arms but I pulled myself together for the moment and only let one, single tear fall from my eye.

"Mommy, who dat?" Aislynn asked me curiously.

I answered, "Sweetie, this is your dad, Ryan."

Her eyes lit up like a child's do on Christmas morning.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

She ran towards Ryan and jumped into his arms.

I then knew Ryan was as excited to see Aislynn as she was to see him.

Ryan desperately asked me, "Is _this _the right time?"

"I am so sorry, Ryan, but it is not. You see, if I do not return to where Aislynn and I are being held hostage, my kidnapper will find me and will torture me even worse than she already has."

_Calleigh_

Answer, Ryan. Answer the damn phone.

"Wolfe."

"Ryan, where are you?"

"Reuniting with an old friend."

"Well, quit reuniting and get your ass over here now. We need you at the lab."

"Okay, okay. I am heading out right now."

_Ryan_

I shut my phone and asked Natalia, "How will I know when you are coming back home? To me, I mean."

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Yes. It is in the hummer."

"Okay. I am going to give you a phone number and an address."

"Follow me."

I walked to the hummer and grabbed a pen and slip of paper from the gloves box and handed it to Natalia.

She frantically scribbled down an address and phone number.

She told me, "When you get a call from this number, I want you to come to this address after you are done talking to that person. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Goodbye for now."

I told her goodbye and it hurt to watch her walk away from me.

A/N: I am so evil :3

Review and I will have the next chapter up soon!

The more the merrier!


	9. Chapter 9: A Surprise for All of Us

A/N: *chuckles* so it has been awhile since I updated both this fanfic and Invisible Scars (which is coming soon I promise...after I type up the next chapter anyway) Thanks to the following:

W.S.C Magica De Spell

iiWishUponAStar (your name is so hard to type!)

and Katreen

On ward!

Chapter Nine: A Surprise for All of Us

_Ryan_

I stopped Natalia before she got too far away from me.

"Natalia, do you want to come back to the lab with me to surprise the team?" I desperately asked her.

"What about my kidnapper? I know that is the very first place she will look for Aislynn and I."

A tear fell from her eye and I pulled Natalia into a hug.

I whispered, "Do not worry about her. I promise to never let you out of my sight again."

"Okay, Ryan. I trust you."

"Back to the lab?"

"Of course."

"Maybe the team will feel like they are hallucinating."

"Ha. I just want to see Frank's face."

"I think this would be the first time Frank has ever been surprised."

_Natalia_

I just happened to look at my phone in which Julia gave me to only call her. I was not able to call anybody on this cell phone except for her or Kyle. I noticed that if I did not call either Julia or Kyle within a few minutes, I would be black and blue tomorrow morning if Julia had me kidnapped again.

"Good timing, Taylor."

Julia and Kyle insisted on calling me "Taylor" for who knows what reason and I hated it.

"Well, I am on my way home now."

"Okay. I am timing you."

I hung up and closed my cell phone. I closed my eyes while leaning my head back and heavily sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Natalia?"

"I just want to go home…my real home and away from my personal hell."

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. You will be safe now. Both you and Aislynn. Promise."

I laid my head down on Ryan's shoulder and I realized that this is the first time I have felt safe in nearly five long, hard years.

_Calleigh_

"Cal, where is slow poke Ryan?" Eric asked.

"He told me he is on his way a few minutes ago." I answered.

My phone went off and I answered, "Caine."

"It is Ryan. I am pulling into the parking lot right now…"

"Finally!"

I heard Ryan chuckle before I hung up on him. I walked to the elevator and stood there waiting for the doors to open up.

When they began to open, I said, "Does it really take you _that _long to---"

I was cut off by the person I saw with him.

"Natalia!" I exclaimed and I ran towards her to hug her.

"Hello to you too, Cal." Natalia said with a smile.

"I missed you so much."

"As did I."

"Cal, can you take her to your lab and just stay there? I am going to get the team. Natalia, hide somewhere in Calleigh's lab until Calleigh gives you some kind of signal to turn around so we can surprise the team as we discussed earlier."

Natalia and I nodded and headed to my lab, without being seen, with Aislynn.

_Ryan_

I found three out of four people in the morgue that I wanted to see.

"Hey, Calleigh found a serious piece of evidence in a case. She wants all of you to go to her lab." I said, not hinting which case I was talking about.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"I do not know. She just told me to come and get you. She also mentioned to hurry it up." I replied trying so hard not to smile ear to ear.

Alexx, Horatio and Eric had left the morgue to go to Calleigh's lab while I found Frank.

_Natalia_

Calleigh told me to sit down behind the desk with Aislynn and to not stand up until she said, "And a surprise for all of us."

I am extremely excited to see the surprised looks on Frank, Alexx, Horatio and Eric's faces.

I heard footsteps on the other side of the desk and Horatio ask, "So what did you find?"

"Hang on. We have to wait for Ryan and Frank."

Once again, I heard footsteps come in and Calleigh said, "And a surprise for all of us!"

I stood up and picked up Aislynn and turned to face the team in one swift motion.

The face expressions changed dramatically left to right; Horatio, Alexx, Frank and then Eric's. All four of their jaws were dropped. If they dropped any further, they might have touched the floor.

All four of them walked to the other side of the desk towards me and hugged me all at once. Somehow, they managed to not squeeze Aislynn to death, since she was on my hip.

"You were deeply missed everyday, Natalia." Frank said to me.

"That is very deep, Frank. I am impressed." I answered.

"Eh. I have my moments."

"Welcome back, Miss Boa Vista." Horatio said.

"This is much better than where I was."

"Promise you will never leave us again." Alexx said.

"Ha-ha. Don't worry. I have no plans in leaving for a long, long time."

"Welcome back to a some what normal life." Eric said.

"Where I was is more abnormal than here."

I walked to my fiancé and said, "I missed you so much, Ryan."

"As did I, Natalia."

He lifted my chin and kissed me, then and there.

* * *

A/N: Well...if you think it is going to be wrapped up from here, you are w-r-o-n-g!

Anyway, please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Big White Wedding

A/N: Ahem...as usual a big thank you to the following reviewers:

iiWishUponAStar (thanks for the helluva long review that only took me forever to read)

Onward!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Big White Wedding

_Natalia_

Today is my big day and I am completely freaking out with Calleigh practically yelling at me to calm the fuck down.

"Calleigh, please help me to calm down." I said.

"Okay. What helped me was I thought of the first moment Horatio and I had together alone. Oh, and it helps to breathe once in a while too."

"You are such a smart ass but thanks. I feel a tiny bit more relaxed now."

"That's what I am here for."

_Calleigh_

I am the oh-so-lucky maid of honor for Natalia.

Trust me, she looked gorgeous in her wedding dress. It made her look so divine and beautiful.

Now, if she would quit worrying, everything will be perfect.

"What if he says he does not want to marry me?" Natalia asked spontaneously.

"Do you honestly think he will back out _now _with his and your entire family sitting out there watching you both say your vows to each other?" I answered with a question.

"He might…"

"Do I have to go and get Ryan?"

"No but-"

It was too late for here to finish her question, statement, or protest. She had asked me that "what if" question at least five times already.

"Ryan, come with me." I said.

"O-kay…? What is it, Cal?"

"Just follow the blue dress."

When we got outside the door of the room where Natalia was sitting in, I turned to Ryan and told him to put a bandana over his eyes so he could not see his fiancé yet.

"Ryan, Natalia has a question for you." I said.

He said, "What is it honey?" without realizing he was facing the wrong direction. Its not like I was going to tell him that he was talking to a chair.

"Um…Ryan. Turn around." Natalia said.

"Oops. I am sorry."

"Its understandable…"

"Your question?"

"Well, I am sort of freaking out at the moment and I want to know if you really do love me."

"Of course I do. What would make you think any different?"

"I guess it could be because of my previous marriage."

"Natalia, honey, I am _nothing _like Nick. I promise."

"Ryan, Horatio is calling for you. Come on before he has a heart attack." I said.

Ryan chuckled slightly and I added, "No pun intended."

I guided him outside of the room and took the bandana off his eyes.

"Smile, please."

Ryan gave me his silly grin and left to see what my husband wanted.

I deliberately asked, "Are you relaxed yet?"

Natalia replied with, "Yes I am."

_Anya Boa Vista (Natalia's Younger Sister)_

_After the Wedding_

Seeing Natalia in her beautiful, flowing dress almost made me want to cry happy tears for her. I am so glad my sister has finally found somebody she wants to spend her whole life with.

I walked up to my sister and said, "I am very happy for you, Natalia."

"Thank-you, Anya."

"Promise you will keep this one?"

"Ha. I promise."

"Good because if you keep this up, you will have a wedding band for each finger real quick."

"Whatever, goofy."

"I am serious!"

"I'm sure you are, Anya. I'm sure you are."

_Natalia_

I never actually realized how many people care about Ryan and me until today. The hall where our reception was held at was packed full. It reminded me of a nightclub.

"Congradulations, Mrs. Wolfe."

"Thank-you, Mr. Duquesne. I am glad you could make it."

"Don't mention it."

My mom, Laura, and father, Stephen, came up to Ryan and I and hugged us so tight, we could barely breathe.

"Can't. Breathe." Ryan and I said in unison.

"Sorry. I am just so happy…" my mom said, crying.

"Take care of her, Mr. Wolfe." my father sternly said to Ryan.

"I will take care of her better than myself."

* * *

A/N: I swear H will have a heart attack one of these days...

Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Abducted

A/N: Thank you following reviewers...or er reviewer...

iiWishUponAStar

Onward!!!

Chapter Eleven: Abducted

_Natalia_

"Ryan, where is Aislynn?" I asked.

"Last I knew, my parents had her."

"Thanks."

I walked around the room where our reception was being held and looked for Ryan's parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe. Where is Aislynn?" I questioned.

"Mrs. Caine came by and is babysitting her for awhile." Mr. Wolfe answered.

"Calleigh?"

"Yes, if that is the blonde haired woman."

"Thank-you."

It only took me one whole second to find Calleigh since she was with her husband and Horatio's hair kind of sticks out.

"Cal, where is my daughter?"

"With Eric."

I really feel like I am going in circles.

"Eric, please tell me you know where my daughter is."

"Natalia, I am really sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute, she was here next to me. When I turned my head for a split second, she was gone. I have been trying to find her since without any luck."

My legs began to shake and then my knees gave out n me. I began to cry.

"Natalia?! Are you okay?"

_Kyle_

Kidnapping Natalia's precious little Aislynn was nearly the easiest thing for me to do. I just had to wait until Eric turned his head for a moment.

"Mom, I have Aislynn." I said, carrying the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Good work, son. So far, everything is going according to plan. Now all we have to do is wait."

"For what?"

"Horatio."

_Eric_

"Horatio! Come quick!" I called.

"Yes, Eric?" he asked.

"It's Natalia. She has collapsed."

Horatio and Calleigh immediately came over to help.

Ryan rushed over and asked, "What is wrong, honey?"

"Aislynn. Gone." is all she could manage to say because she was so shocked.

Ryan dropped to his knees and he hugged his wife until she calmed down a little bit.

_Horatio_

"Natalia, can you think of anybody who would want to hurt you?" I asked.

"Kyle and Julia."

"Wait a minute. You mean my son, Kyle, and ex-wife, Julia?"

"Yes. They also kidnapped me."

"Ha! I knew it!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Keep it down, Cal." I said.

"Natalia, can you show us the building where they held you hostage at?" I asked.

"Of course, Horatio."

"Team, we are going for a ride."

_Julia_

"They are here." Kyle told me.

I smiled and waited for the person I have waited a long time for to walk through the front door.

"Long time, no see, Horatio."

"What do you want, Julia?"

"Do not take another step forward unless you want to see Aislynn's brains splattered all over that wall!"

"Julia, don't. Please put the gun down."

_Frank_

Natalia, Ryan, Calleigh, Eric, and I were waiting patiently outside, trying to listen to Horatio and Julia's argument they were having. Nothing was audible to us.

Then there was a gunshot, which frightened all five of us.

A/N: Please review! Reviews are awesome!


	12. Chapter 12: Modern Version of Cinderella

A/N: Thank you very much to the following reviewers:

W.S.C. Magica de Spell

and Brenna (I know I am evil.)

Chapter Twelve: Modern Version of Cinderella (Epilouge)

_Author_

The shot that was fired in chapter eleven was shot by Horatio and it hit the wall behind Julia and went completely through the dry wall and out the other side. Nobody was injured by the bullet.

Horatio walked out of Julia's home with both Julia and Kyle in handcuffs walking in front of him. Aislynn fell asleep on the couch after Horatio had saved her life. Ryan retrieved his young daughter out of the house and carried her out, safe in his arms. Both Ryan and Natalia are extremely happy she was perfectly fine. Ryan and Natalia gave their thanks to Horatio later.

Julia and Kyle were both charged with three accounts of kidnapping (1. Calleigh, 2. Natalia, and 3. Aislynn) and Julia was also charged with attempted murder (Aislynn).

_A Few Years Later_

Natalia, Ryan, and Aislynn are now one happy family and another edition to the family will be added in approximently five months. According to the sonograms, Natalia is carring a baby boy who Ryan and Natalia will name Nolan James Wolfe.

Now that Natalia is pregnant again, she prays all the time hoping she will not get abducted again like the last time. She still has nightmares about her kidnapping. When she is in public, she still turns when somebody says the name Taylor. She wonders two things everyday: 1) How did Calleigh escape? She never did tell anybody. 2) Where would I be at this moment if Calleigh and Horatio had not come to that PTA meeting?

Calleigh, Horatio, and Alexander extended their family by adopting a while pit bull. A few months after Angel was adopted, Calleigh found out she was pregnant and she ends up giving birth to twin girls who are named Aimee Dawn Caine and Alice Christine Caine. Aimee and Alice are identical twins with strawberry-blonde hair but Aimee has green eyes and Alice has blue eyes.

Calleigh has always questioned herself, "What would have happened if I did not find that barstool and escaped?" Would Calleigh Caine have became Taylor Sindelar? Would Julia and Kyle still have kidnapped Natalia when they already had Calleigh? But because she had miraculously escaped, she will never ever know the answers to these questions.

Throughout the duration of this fanfic, Eric was dating a woman named Rylee Johnson. After they were dating for almost two years, Eric proposed to Rylee and she is now Mrs. Eric Delko. Together, they had a baby boy named Tyson Ray Delko.

Natalia's sister, Anya, has a prince charming of her own. They had met at Natalia's wedding and his name is Brad Greene. (Brad is a police officer and a close friend of Ryan's.) Although he has not proposed to Anya yet, anybody can tell that they are absolutely crazy for each other. Even a blind man can.

A/N 2: This is more than likely the end of this fanfic. I might have a sequel but I am not sure yet.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Hope to read some more of your names pop up on my other fanfics!


End file.
